


Doodle for Gwyn's "I'd rewrite the book of love, and make it funny"

by ratcreature



Series: Drawbles [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Doodles, Drawble, Fanart, Frog!Steve, Frogs, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pencil, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: Pencil sketch of a scene from the story: Frog!Steve sitting in puddle near a storm drain.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drawbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/11581
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Doodle for Gwyn's "I'd rewrite the book of love, and make it funny"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I’d rewrite the book of love, and make it funny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592396) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
